Cloudia di Angelo
Cloudia di Angelo '- czarownica wiatru, lecz jest w 1/4 anielicą i 1/8 sylfem (żywiołakiem wiatru). Ma 16 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku ''Powiało chłodem. Dziewczyna dużą część życia spędziła ponad ziemią, wysoko w chmurach i jej jedyną przyjaciółką była jej siostra bliźniaczka Skylar. Dopiero po przyjściu do Straszyceum Cloudia poznała swoje najlepsze straszyciółki, Blaze, Florę i Rain. Uwielbia sport ale też i czytanie i pisanie wierszy. Specjalną zdolnością Cloudii jest manipulacja wiatrem i latanie. Potrafi też zamieniać się w powietrze i niepostrzeżenie pojawiać się i znikać. Osobowość Przyjacielskość Cloudia jest przyjacielska, miła i dosyć opanowana. Zawsze stara się rozwiązać problem pokojowo i zawsze unika używania siły. Wielokrotnie również powstrzymuje swoje przyjaciółki od zrobienia czegoś głupiego. Uważa, że znacznie lepiej jest trzymać się razem i w ten sposób uniknąć konfrontacji z kimś niegodnym zaufania. Uważa również, że robienie komuś kawałów, nawet tym nieuczciwym osobom tylko pogłębia złość pomiędzy dwiema osobami i uważa, że przyjaźń może rozwiązać każdą niezgodę, lecz nie zawsze jej się to udaje (widać, że próbuje zmienić Toralei, Amanitę czy Kalę za pomocą przyjaźni, lecz nie jest to łatwe). Równie głęboki szacunek żywi do normalsów. W odcinku Impreza noworoczna stara się pogodzić ludzi i potwory ze sobą argumentując, że rywalizacja nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem. Traci jednak ducha, kiedy jej się to nie udaje i tylko jej przyjaciele (za wyjątkiem Blaze) wierzą w jej intencje i starają się jej pomóc. Temperament Mimo iż Cloudia jest zazwyczaj spokojna, bardzo łatwo się denerwuje jeśli ktoś podważa jej decyzje lub kiedy coś nie idzie po jej myśli. Nie wierzy w pecha, wróżenie przyszłości czy intuicję. W odcinku Smocza intuicja denerwuje się kiedy przepowiednie Amelie się sprawdzają, do tego stopnia, że wkońcu wybucha gniewem, jej włosy robią się czarne i strzelają piorunami, natomiast jej skóra staje się ciemnogranatowa. Również kiedy kłóci z się z Pardy w odcinku Kotastrofa kilkakrotnie ze złości łamie lub tłucze to, co akurat trzyma w ręce. Natomiast w Niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający dziewczyna bardzo się denerwuje i kiedy dzielą je ostatnie sekundy od wylądowania UFO wpada na pomysł, by zbudować replikę szkoły, mimo iż wie doskonale, że to niemożliwe. Sumienność i pracowitość Wielokrotnie Cloudia dowodzi, że jest sumienną i pilną uczennicą. Zawsze potrafi wykonać daną pracę na czas, jednak zrobienie ich zawsze zajmuje jej nieco, więcej czasu, gdyż dziewczyna mocno skupia się na szczegółach i zwykle długo nie jest zadowolona z efektów, jednak właśnie dzięki temu dokończona praca wygląda zawsze świetnie. Również podczas treningu nigdy nie odpuszcza i stara się wypaść jak najlepiej, jednak przez zdarzają jej się problemy. Sceptycyzm Cloudia nie wierzy w pecha, wróżenie przyszłości czy intuicje, gdyż uważa, że takie rzeczy nie są zgodne z naturą, jednak kilka razy została zmuszona do przyznania, że na świecie dzieją się różne, dziwne rzeczy. Pokora Dziewczyna chociaż ma wiele talentów i umiejętności, nie chwali się nimi i nie jest zwykła popisywać się swoimi zdolnościami. Optymizm Cloudia często robi dobrą minę do złej gry. Zawsze kiedy dzieje się coś nie w porządku, stara się nadal brzmieć z wesołością, jednak jak sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli przestaje tryskać entuzjazmem. Nieśmiałość Czarownica pomimo iż jest przyjacielska, jest jednak nieśmiała, kiedy spotyka kogoś po raz pierwszy, jednak szybko udaje jej sie odrzucić nieśmiałość na bok. Wygląd Skóra Cloudii jest niemalże całkowicie biała (według jej pamiętnika GB nie może się opalić). Grzywka dziewczyny zawsze zasłania jej lewe oko, a jej włosy są koloru platynowego blondu i dość często widnieją w nich niebieskie pasemka. Oczy czarownicy są w kolorze delikatnej lawendy. Dziewczyna może przywołać anielskie skrzydła w kolorze białym z niebieskim cieniowaniem. Z powodu, że jest w 1/8 żywiołaczką wiatru ma również kilka cech tychże stworzeń, m.in. zdolność zamiany swojego ciała w powietrze. Staje się wtedy dymem i znika. Jej styl natomiast jest utrzymany w jej ulubionym klimacie. Niemal nigdy nie nosi spodni, gdyż uważa, że przeszkadza to jej skórze oddychać. Nie cierpi eleganckich ubrań, gdyż trudno jej się w nich poruszać. Kolory jej ubrań wachają się od białego przez żółto-fioletowy do niebieskiego. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftCloudia jest '''czarownicą wiatru. Ogólnie mówiąc, czarownica to osoba, która uprawia białą lub czarną magię. Często uważana jest za złą. Żeby jednak używać mocy magii, trzeba się z darem magii urodzić. Czarownica to zupełnie inny gatunek niż czarodziejka, gdyż są one uważane za złe. Czarodziejki używają głównie Wody i Ziemi, bo żywioły te są im wierne, a że sprzeciwiły się normalsom, którzy preferowali Ogień i Wiatr, dwa ostatnie zostały przy Czarownicach. Anioł – byt duchowy w wielu religiach, który służy i na różne sposoby wypełnia zamysły Boga.Pierwsze wyobrażenia aniołów istniały w starożytnym Egipcie i Babilonii. W religiach tych cywilizacji były całe zastępy duchów i istot, będących pośrednikami między bogami a człowiekiem. Często przedstawiano je jako uskrzydlone zwierzęta z ludzkimi twarzami. Starożytnym aniołom przypisywano pewien rodzaj cielesności, co znajduje potwierdzenie w apokryficznej Księdze Henocha. Anioły tam występujące płodziły dzieci, odczuwały głód i pragnienie. W czasach nowożytnych do tej koncepcji aniołów powrócił Emanuel Swedenborg. Sylf – w średniowieczu duch powietrza, żywiołak powietrza, z którym mógł się przyjaźnić człowiek, który zachował czystość duszy. Termin wprowadzony przez Paracelsusa, który opisywał sylfy jako niewidzialne istoty powietrzne, stanowiące żywioł powietrza. Brak jest konkretnych mitów z tym związanych. Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Cloudia jest córką czarownicy wiatru. Nie pamięta swojego ojca, jednak ma po nim kilka pamiątek, m.in. swoje moce. Był on czarownikiem wiartu, lecz również połowie aniołem, a w 1/4 żywiołakiem wiatru. Jej matka jest całkowicie czarownicą wiartu. Obecnie dziewczyna posiada ojczyma. Stara się być dla niej jak prawdzowy ojciec (to dzięki niemu trafiła do Straszyceum), lecz dziewczyna nie jest do końca zaufana do niego. Rodzeństwo Cloudia posiada starszą o trzy minuty siostrę-bliźniaczkę Skylar. Dziewczyny chodziły razem do podstawówki i gimnazjum. Rozstały się dopiero w liceum, jako iż Cloudia nie dostała się do wymarzonej szkoły Sky, w przeciwieństwie do niej. Czarownica posiada także przyszywane rodzeństwo m.in. starszego brata Thundera, króry już ukończył szkołę oraz młodszą siostrę Squiz. Są zupełnie do siebie niepodobni oraz nie posiadają tych samych mocy. Dalsza rodzina Dziadek Cloudii jest aniołem i mieszka w Dawn City, jednak pochodzi z nieba. Dziewczyna ma również wuja, o nieznanym imieniu i trójkę kuzynów: najstarsza Astra, potem Solaren i najmłodszy Cirrus. Znacznie bliżej można poznać jej rodzinę w odcinku Zjazd rodzinny. Przedtawia tam: *dalszą ciocia Velika Sky i jej mąż Hemel Sky ze swoimi córkami Wolke i Vento *siostrzenicę ojczyma Gabriela di Angelo i jej narzeczony Dolor Oxygenium *młodszych kuzynów - trojaczki Open Skies, Clear Skies i Cloudy Skies *pradziadków Alice Paradys i Alan Paradys *oraz Windy, Paradaisy, Amy Cloud, Jessie, Cedrik, Hard 'i wielu innych 'Przyjaciele Najlepsze przyjaciółki Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami dziewczyny są Blaze Flamey, Flora Grant oraz Rain Drop. Blaze Flamey poznała, kiedy obie zgubiły się podczas szukania swojej klasy. Spędziły niemal całą lekcję na poszukiwaniu sali, ale to żywiołaczka ognia poprosiła ją o numer telefonu. Cloudia podczas konkursu na makietę szkoły, opisuje, że dziewczyna doskonały perfekcjonizm. Natomiast w odcinku Żarty żartami skutecznie udaje jej się ostudzić złość Blaze. Jednak ich relacje nie są do końca jasne. W odcinku Po co mówić prawdę? ''wytyka Blaze, że to ona kłamie i obie zaczynają się kłócić tak, że prawie dochodzi do bójki. W odcinku ''Dzień w Piekle, ostro zarzuca Blaze, że jest fatalną gospodynią, że powinna przewidzieć, że anioły nie powinny mieszać się w sprawy piekielników. Jednak w Masz talent! to ona przekonuje Blaze do udziału w konkursie tanecznym i pomaga przezwyciężyć jej lęk przed tłumami. Niestety podczas odcinka Zbędny komentarz Blaze wyśmiewa się z niej i wymyśla kompromitujące przezwiska. I to na nią jest najbardziej zła w odcinku Zaczekamy.. jeszcze. Natomiast w odcinku Kotastrofa kibicuje jej, kiedy Cloudia kłóci się z Pardy. Jednakże w Naprawa szkód Cloudia krzywo na nią patrzy, kiedy ta nie chce się przyznać do zniszczenia pracy Rain. W Po straszycielsku daje jej najwięcej ubrań i nawet zapewnia, że sama za nie zapłaci (lecz pod koniec odcinka mówi, że nie pamięta niczego takiego). Blaze również jest zdziwiona, kiedy Cloudia pobija z łatwością jej rekord w odcinku Miesz wysoko. Mówi wówczas "To było... Łał...". Natomiast w Polityka znikających śladów, Blaze wybiera Cloudię jako swoją asystentkę i szczerze ją podziwia, kiedy ta prowadzi umiejętnie swoje śledztwo. Jest również niezwykle poruszona w odcinku Dwa anioły?!, kiedy widzi dwie Cloudie. W odcinku Impreza noworoczna Cloudia kilkakrotnie powstrzymuje Blaze od rzucenia się na normalsów. Jednak w Mistrzyni ruchu, odbywają zaciętą walkę taneczną i całkowicie zapominają o całym świecie. Chociaż w odcinku Bileterka, Blaze stara się jej zaimponować na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, by dostać od niej bilet na Bal. Natomiast w Będzie słodko, Cloudia nie jest zachwycona, że żywiołaczka się z kogoś naśmiewa. Florę Grant poznała razem z Blaze, kiedy córce Demeter dokuczały Toralei z bliźniaczkami. To Cloudia wystąpiła pomiędzy nie, a potem zaprosiła Florę na kawę. A w odcinku Sekrety Flory, w ogóle nie przejmuje się przypadłością boginki. Czarownica jest też niezwykle poruszona, gdy Flora oznajmia, że nie chce być popularna w odcinku Czego by tu chcieć. Flora nie jest również zachwycona rywalizają Cloudii i Pardy i stara się ją powstrzymać od zrobienia czegoś głupiego. Jednak nie bardzo przejmuje się problemem Flory w odcinku Lekcja Zero, mówiąc jej, żeby "ochłonęła". W Nudno-Trudno Cloudia stara jej się pomóc w pracy, nawet nie zważając, czy Flora tego potrzebuje. Jednak w odcinku Po straszycielsku boginka jako jedyna uważa, że na przyjęciu urodzinowym jubilat "nie oczekuje od gości wymyślnych stroi, tylko dobrej zabawy" i stara się przekonać Cloudię, żeby się nie martwiła. Czarownica stara się jej pomóc także w odcinku Powiedz "Uśmiech", kiedy Flora nie chce wystąpić na zdjęciach. Lecz w odcinku Czas to pieniądz, obie zaczynają tracić kontrolę nad swoimi mocami, gdyż każda z nich chce wygrać. Jednak w Bileterka, boginka chce zaimponować czarownicy jak najbardziej, gdyż chce zdobyć bilet na Niebiański Bal. Natomiast w Kwiaty są (nie)potworzaste Cloudia podziwia jej talent do ogrodnictwa. Rain Drop pomogła Cloudii, Blaze i Florze stworzyć makietę szkoły w konkursie technicznym. Cloudia doceniała wtedy jest talent do sztuki. Natomiast w Po co mówić prawdę?, okazuje się, że opowieść Cloudii była najbliżej prawdy, kiedy przybornik Rain zostaje zniszczony. Dziewczyna stara się również pomóc świteziance jak najciężej porafi w Ostatnia szansa. Cloudia stara się takżeporadzić coś, kiedy praca Rain zostaje zniszczona w odcinku Naprawa szkód. W Po straszycielsku Rain wielokrotnie doradza Cloudii podczas wyboru strojów, a w Miesz wysoko szczerze podziwia talent sportowy czarownicy. Natomist w Dwa anioły?! śmieje się z dowcipu Cloudii i Skylar. Jednak w odcinku Masz to jak w kinie! jest bardzo przerażona, kiedy przez nią Cloudia spóźnia się na film. W odcinku Niespodzianka jest zachwycona, tym że dziewczyny zorganizowały przyjęcie u niej, a największą radość okazuje Cloudii. Natomiast w Potrzeba szkoły, by pokonać lęk, Cloudia stara się jej pomóc w pokonaniu lęku wysokości. Jednak w Bileterka świtezianka stara się zaimponować Cloudii na wszelkie znane jej sposoby, by dostać bilet na Niebiański Bal. Lecz w odcinku To wymaga wprawy, Cloudi walczy z nią na moce, by udowodnić, że to ona potrafi lepiej władać morzem. Natomiast w Sztuka jest sztuką, Cloudia jest dla niej najbardziej litościwa, kiedy ta próbuje je nauczyć tajników sztuki. Stara się jej również pomóc w odcinku Szalona stołówka. Dobrzy przyjaciele Dobrą przyjaciółką Cloudii jest także Amelie Muroame. W odcinku Będzie słodko, Blaze naśmiewa się Amelie, że na pewno nie jest dobrą projetantką. Amelie stara się bronić, jednak obie zaczynaja się kłócić i w ostatniej chwili sytuację ratuje Cloudia. Stara się dowiedziać o co poszło. Blaze tłumaczy się w dosyć wywyższający, narcystyczny sposób, co zdecydowanie nie podoba się Cloudii. W końcu Blaze wyzywa Amelie na pojedynek, który ma udowodnić, która z nich jest lepszą projektantką. Ma odbyć się pokaz mody. Jednak zanim Amelie otwiera usta, Cloudia wtrąca, że umowa stoi. Kiedy żywiołaczka odchodzi, Cloudia mówi do Amelie, że nie ma za co dziękować, jednak w efekcie ta łapie ją za ramiona, mówią "jak mogłaś mi to zrobić?!". Czarownica nie ma pojęcia o co jej chodzi. Boginka odpowiada jej, że nie chce konkurować z Blaze i że na pewno sie upokorzy przed całą szkołą, Cloudia jednak ją uspokają, mówiąc, że plan miała opracowany już sto lat temu. Następnie zwołuje Rain i Florę i przedstawia im jej plan. Jednak żadna nie tryska entuzjazmem, a Flora dodaje, że "znając Blaze, będzie kantować". Amelie zaczyna się złościć na czarownicę, jednak ta mówi, że należy myśleć pozytywnie. Następnie obie zaczynają pracować, czego efektem są błyszczące, szykowne stroje. Cloudia mówi, że nie było się o co martwić. Wszystkie cztery wychodzą, jednak żadna nie zauważa, że Blaze włamuje się do skrytki z ubraniami. Kiedy następnego dnia wszystkie przychodzą na miejsce, gdzie ma się odbyć pokaz, z przerażeniem zauważają, że ubrania Blaze są ich skopiowaną kolekcją. Amelie, zrezygnowana odchodzi. Cloudia dogania ją, mówiąc, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Jednak boginka nie chce jej słuchać. Flora mówi "a nie mówiłam, że będzie kantować?". Amelie, rozzłoszczona pyta się Cloudii jaki stuletni plan uzyje tym razem. Czarownica nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć. Jednak pojawiają się San-Hee oraz Genevieve. Ta ostatnia pyta się, czy to nie znowu ta sama piekielnica. Rain odpowiada, że niestety. Amelie mówi, że przez Cloudię, Blaze ją teraz skompromituje. Cloudia jest tak załamana, że nie ma siły się bronić. Jednak San-Hee uważa, że jeśli pojączą siły, to na pewno uda im się ją pokonać. Genevieve ją popiera mówiąc "nożyczki w rękę, drogie panie i do roboty!". Stroje Blaze wszystkim w szkole się podobają i otrzymu od sędziów wysokie noty. Zaczyna swoje przemówienie, mówiąc, że z radością i wzorową skromnością odbierze pierwszą nagrodę, jednak nie dokańcza, gdyż ktoś zauważa Amelie razem z pozostałymi dziewczynai w strojach o tematyce słodyczy. Amelie wygrywa, a Blaze wściekła odchodzi. Po pokazie, Cloudia mówi "a nie mówiłam, że będzie dobrze?". Kiedy Amielie odpowiada, że nic takiego nie mówiła, czarownica mówi, że przecież wie. Zaraz potem dodaje, że muszą to kiedy powtórzyć. Amelie się zgadza, jednak, to ona będzie wybierać z kim. Cloudia przyznaje jej rację i obie przybijają sobie piątkę. Od tamtego czasu, obie są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się też z San-Hee Yumeha. Po raz pierwszy widziana jest ona w odcinku Będzie słodko, kiedy pomaga Amelie w utworzeniu nowej kolekcji strojów. Występuje również jako jedna z jej modelek. Po skończonym pokazie Cloudia dziękuje jej, że zjawiła się tak szybko. Duch odpowiada "jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować, wystarszy, że o tym pomyślisz". Później San-Hee pojawia się kilkakrotnie (np. w odcinku Czas na przerwę... w kawiarence!, kiedy tłumaczy Cloudii co zaszło oraz w Potworna wymiana, kiedy proponuje czarownicy wyprawę do Japonii). Ważniejszą rolę odgrywa jednak w odcinku Geniusze. Wtedy razem z Pardy i Amelie decyduje się pomóc czarownicy wybawić z opresji jej przyjaciółkę Florę. To ona wpada na pomysł, by ubrać się jak hipsterzy. Później kiedy bohaterki idą do sklepu jest widziana z Cloudią jak wybierają oprawki. Potem podczas rozmowy czarownicy z Toralei kilkakrotnie wtrąca, że nie powinno się wyśmiewać z czyjegoś wyglądu. Kiedy wściekła kotołaczka odchodzi, Cloudia dziękuje jej i pozostałym, a duch w odpowiedzi znowu mówi "jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować, wystarczy, że o tym pomyślisz". Dobrą przyjaciółką Cloudii jest też Genevieve Sequin-lux. Po raz pierwszy widziana jest ona w odcinku Niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający. Wtedy jednak nie wydaje się być szczególna. Natomiast Będzie słodko, kiedy pomaga Amelie w utworzeniu nowej kolekcji strojów (sama zachęca wszystkich, mówiąc "nożyczki, drogie panie i do roboty!"). Występuje również jako jedna z jej modelek. Po skończonym pokazie Cloudia dziękuje jej za pomoc, a kosmitka tylko uśmiecha się i pokazuje kciuka w górę, co w zupełności wystarczy czarownicy. Znacznie ważniejszą rolę odgrywa w odcinku Gotowi na Rocka!, kiedy proponuje Cloudii, że może grać w jej zespole. Czarownica zgadza się bez wahania. Kosmitka również daje propozycję, że może napisać tekst, na to Cloudia reaguje z entuzjazmem. Później, gdy wszyscy są gotowi Cloudia pyta Genevieve czy skończyła pisać piosenkę. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że tak i zaczyna ją śpiewać... ale okazuje się być ona w języku galaktycznym! Kiedy Cloudia mówi, że nie rozumie ani jednego słowa, Genevieve jest zdziwiona, ponieważ ona rozumie wszystko. Cloudia zaczyna się martwić, gdyż wszyscy są gotowi, a koncert odbędzie się lada chwila. Jednak po chwili wpada na pomysł i zwołuje wszystkich do pracy. Kiedy koncert się zaczyna, okazuje się, że Cloudia zmieniła temat koncertu na galaktyczny! Natomiast główną wokalistką jest Genevieve! Po skończonym koncercie Cloudia mówi kosmitce, że świetnie jej poszło, na co ona odpowiada coś w języku galaktycznym. Kiedy Cloudia robi zdziwioną minę, kosmitka śmieję się, mówiąc, że właśnie powiedziała "nie ma o czym mówić". Obie zaczynają się śmiać. Od tamtego czasy obie są dobrymi przyjaciółkami Cloudia utrzymuje dobre kontakty także z Lee. Od samego początku wszystko wskazywało na ich przyjaźń... siedziały zawsze blisko siebie na lekcjach, spotykały ma korytarzu, zerkały ma siebie a nawet oglądały podczas przerw... Cloudia czuła ciepło w sercu Lee, natomiast Pandołaczka w owym czasie nie była zadowolona.. zła passa z ocen załamała potworkę... Czarownica wiatru postanowiła wesprzeć nieznajomą i pomóc w poprawie ocen. Wtedy Lee doceniła szlachetność Cloudi i obie zaczęły umawiać się na pikniki. W końcu obydwie wyznały sobie przyjaźń i tak oto lubią się do dziś. Znajomi Dobrymi znajomymi Cloudii są także Skylar di Angelo, Avast McAfee, A.I. Programme, U Tube, Frankie Stein, Astranova, Gigi Grant, Gooliope Jellington i Poseą Reef. Dziewczyna wierzy, że przyjaźń jest w stanie każdego zmienić i próbuje się przyjaźnić ze wszystkimi. Miłość Aktualnie Cloudia nikogo nie ma, ale podkochuje się w kupidynie Patriku Venus i to (niestety tego nie wie) z wzajemnością. Można również zauważyć, że na początku miał się ku niej Net Worldwide, lecz ona traktuje go jak przyjaciela. Zwierzak thumb|left|110pxBiała ołębica Bianca to idealny zwierzak dla Cloudii. Dziewczyna uważa ją za najwspanialsze stworzenie na świecie. W odcinku Dzień zwierzaka zabiera ją ze sobą do szkoły na wystawę zwierząt i wtedy Bianca wygrywa konkurs dla ptaków. W pamiętniku ma napisane, że w jej ojczym hoduje białe gołębie. A w serii Ghoul's Pet Beastie Cloudia ma ze sobą biało-złotą świnkę morską rasy crested. Stroje Cloudia posiada całkiem sporą kolekcję ubrań, które klasyfikuje na swój własny sposób. Co ciekawe, Cloudia w odróżnieniu od większości upiorek w Straszyceum nie jest wielką zakupoholiczką i nie zabiera ze sobą zbyt wielu ubrań. Motto napisane na jej teczce z kladystyką brzmi "Tylko to, co naprawdę potrzebne". Podstawowe Pokazane są tu codzienne stroje Cloudii, które nosi najczęściej. Basic Cloudia.png *'Typ' - codzienne *'Występowanie' - prawie każdy odcinek *'Komentarz Cloudii '- "Ma dokładnie to, czego od niego oczekuję." Tutaj Cloudia ma długie rozpuszczone jasnoblond włosy z niebieską opaską. Posiada naszyjnik z niebieskim szafirem i ma ubraną błękitną sukienkę z paskami wzorem puszystych chmur. Sukienka nie posiada rękawów. Ma ubrane także niebieskie koturny w kształcie chmur. Na prawej ręce widnieje chmurkowa bransoletka. Oczy dziewczyny mają kolor liliowy. Nad nimi widać liliowy cień do powiek. Poza tym czarownica posiada kredkę nad oczami. Policzki dziewczyny są pomalowane na lekko różowy. Usta czarownicy są również mają różowy kolor - jasny na brzegach, ciemny na środku. Dawn of the Dance Cloudia1.png *'Typ' - imprezowe *'Występowanie' - odcinek Masz talent! *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Tak wyglądam, gdy jestem zdolna podbić parkiet i serca!" Cloudia ma rozpuszczone włosy - trochę dłuższe z lewej strony, które zasłaniają część jej oka. Oprócz tego widnieją na nich rozmyte błękitnobiałe pasemka. Dziewczyna i tutaj ma na sobie swoją niebieską opaskę, chmurkową bransoletkę oraz szafirowy naszyjnik. Sukienka jest podzielona na dwie części. Pod spodem sukienka ma granatowy kolor. Na wierzchu jest to półprzezroczysty materiał. Poza tym sukienka w pewnych miejscach ma rozmyte białe paski. Buty dziewczyny są podobne do jej codziennych. Różnią sie tym, że są granatowe. Na nogach posiada kabaretki, a na szyi chmurkowy niebieski szal. Czarownica ma niebieski cień do powiek oraz eyeliner. Usta mają taki układ kolorów, co w Basic. Podobnie jest z różem do policzków. Dead Tired CloudiaDT.png * Typ - piżama * Występowanie - odcinek Dzień w Piekle * Komentarz Cloudii - "Łagodność, miękkość i lekkość - trzy rzeczy, które ten strój mi daje za każdym razem." Cloudia ma na sobie sukienkę na ramiączkach z chmurkową ozdobą. Sama sukienka wygląda jak nocne niebo obsypane gwiazdami. Buty dziewczyny to wysokie kapcie z gwieździstym wzorem oraz chmurkowymi pomponami. Na głowie ma granatową opaskę z chmurką. Opaska również posiada gwieździsty wzór. Włosy czarownicy są związane w koński ogon i są poprzedzielane granatowymi pasemkami. Tym razem Cloudia nie ma na sobie makijażu oprócz pomalowanych na czerwono ust. Gloom Beach CloudiaGB.png *'Typ' - kąpielowe *'Występowanie' - odcinek Zaczekamy... jeszcze *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Pływanie z moimi straszyciółkami jest cudowne, ale w tym stroju to już w ogóle!" Tym razem Cloudia ma włosy związane w koński ogon z dwoma niebieskimi pasemkami. Na głowie nosi swoją niebieską opaskę z chmurką. Jej strój kąpielowy ma niebieski kolor z białymi falbankami u góry i u dołu. Strój ma wycięcie z tyłu, sięgające do boków. Ramiączka stroju są błękitne zawiązane chmurkową kokardą. W talii dziewczyna ma błękitny pas związany białą chmurką. Na całą górę stoju narzucony jest półprzezroczysty zielony materiał. Od pasa w dół materiał jest luźno połączony z resztą. Buty czarownicy to niebieskie koturny z błękitnymi paskami z chmurką na środku. Dzieczyna nosi chmurkowe kolczyki. Jej makijaż to błękitny cień do powiek, róż do policzków oraz dwukolorowe usta - ciemnoróżowe na środku, jasnoróżowe na zewnątrz. Scream Uniform CloudiaSU.png *'Typ' - sportowe *'Występowanie' - kilka odcinków o tematyce sportowej *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Uwielbiam wchodzić na boisko i jednocześnie błyszczeć modowo!" Tym razem włosy Cloudii zostały związane w koński ogon z lewej strony głowy. Mają one jedno ciemnoniebieskie pasemko. Na jej głowie widnieje niebieska opaska. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną koszulkę bez rękawów z biało-różowymi obszyciami i logiem Straszyceum. Jej spódniczka również jest czarna z biało-różowymi obszyciami. Buty Cloudii to sportowe, chmurkowe koturny w kolorze niebiesko- białym z białymi sznurówkami. Na lewym nadgarstku Cloudia nosi niebieską opaskę sportową ze wzorem chmury. Na szyi ma swój szafirowy naszynik, a jej kolczyki mają kształt chmur. Usta upiorki są pomalowane wiśniowymi odcieniami, natomiast policzki są lekko różowe. San Diego Comic Con Exclusive CloudiaSDCC.png *'Typ' - specialne *'Występowanie' - San Diego Comic Con International *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "To jest moje całkowite przeciwieństwo! Ha ha!" W tej wersji Cloudia ma włosy związane w koński ogon z jednym czerwonym pasmem. Na głowie ma bordową opaskę i bordowe różki. Dziewczyna urana jest w czerwoną sukienkę do ud. Z prawego ramienia wychodzą bordowe pasy. Na sukienkę narzucona jest fioletowy półprzezroczysty materiał. Buty Cloudii są bordowe z czerwonym koturnem z przyczepionymi do nich kolcami. Na nadgarstkach i kostkach upiorka ma fioletowe bransoletki z kolcami. Skrzydła Cloudii teraz są diabelskie w kolorze czerwonym i bordowofioletowym. Kolczyki Cloudii są w kształcie Gwiazdy Davida w kolorze bordowo-czerwonym. Oczy potworki zmieniły kolor na ciemny fiolet i wychodzi z nich ciemnofioletowy dym. Usta dziewczyny są ciemnoczerwone i bordowe. Ma kły. W tej wersji Cloudia przedstawiona jest jako diabeł. Dodatkowe Zawarte tu stroje Cloudia ubiera jedynie na specjalne okazje. School's Out CloudiaSO.png *'Typ' - codzienne; eleganckie *'Występowanie' - odcinek Pierwszy krok jest najtrudniejszy *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Nie lubię eleganckich ubrań, ale tym razem odpuszczę" Cloudia ma blond włosy, trochę krótsze niż zwykle i postrzępione na końcach. Jej lewe oko jest niemal całkowicie zasłonięte. Na głowie dziewczyna nosi swoją niebieską opaskę. Ma ubraną odsłaniającą ramiona niebieską bluzkę w białe kropki i z białą falbanką. Poza tym dziewczyna ma na sobie dwuwarstwową spódnicę. Jedna warstwa pod spodem ma kolor niebieski, natomiast druga jest w kolorze białym z trójkątnymi wycięciami. Buty dziewczyny to również chmurkowe koturny, jednak tym razem nie są to sandały. Poza tym na nogach nosi wydłużone przezroczyste skarpetki wykonane z siateczki w kolorze białym. Na lewej ręce czarownica ma swoją chmurkową bransoletkę, a na szyi swój szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Usta Cloudi są jak zwykle pomalowane na różowo - ciemniejsze na środku i jaśniejsze na brzegach. Day at the Maul CloudiaDATM.png *'Typ' - codzienne; wyjściowe *'Występowanie' - odcinek Po straszycielsku *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Normalnie nie lubię zakupów, ale nie mogłam się oprzeć!" Cloudia ma swoje długie jasnoblond włosy z wieloma niebieskimi pasemkami. Na głowie ma niebieską opaskę. Grzywka z jednej strony zasłania jej lewe oko. Dziewczyna ma na sobie błekitny top oraz niebieską rozpinaną bluzę z wzorami w chmury. Nosi również falbankową spódnice w dwóch odcieniach niebieskiego. Dziewczyna nosi również chmurkowe niebiesko-białe koturny z pasami wokoło łydek. Czarownica nosi kolczyki z chmurkami i gwiazdkami oraz swój szafirowy naszynik (nie jest tu widoczny). Jej makijaż to lawendowy cień do powiek, różowe policzki oraz usta w dwóch odcieniach różu - ciemny na środku i jasny na brzegach. Cludia ma ze sobą trzy torebki. Jedna jest biało-szara w kształcie chmury. Druga jest tekturowa w kolorze biało-lawendowym oraz z lawendowym napisem MH. Natomiast trzecia jest w kolorze tektury z logiem Cloud Company. Classroom CloudiaC.png *'Typ' - sportowe; codzienne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Szóstka z plusem *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Choć żadna z moich straszyciółek nie lubi sportu, to wiem, że będą mi kibicować!" Tym razem Cloudia ma włosy związane niebieską gumką w wysoką kitę z błękitnym pasmem. Grzywka zasłania jej lewe oko. Na głowie ma swoją opaskę. Strój Cloudii to błękitna koszulka sportowa z białymi rękawami i niebieskimi wykończeniami. Dziewczyna ma również na sobie krótkie spodenki w kolorze białym z chmurą i błękitnymi wykończeniami. Buty Cloudii to sportowe koturny w kolorze niebieskim, błękitnym i białym oraz z szarą podeszwą i błękitnymi sznurówkami. Na lewej ręce czarownica ma sportową opaskę w kolorze błękitnym z wzorem szarej chmury. Na szyi widnieje jej szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Jej uszy są przebite chmurkowymi białymi kolczykami. Makijaż dziewczyny to lawendowy cień do powiek, bladoróżowe policzki oraz usta w kolorze różowym - ciemne na środku, jasne na brzegach. Czarownica ma ze sobą piłkę do siatkówki, ponieważ jest na zajęciach sportowych z siatkówki. School Clubs CloudiaSC.png *'Typ' - sportowe; specialne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Wykwalifikowane *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Dzięki temu będę mieć zadatki na akrobatkę lotniczą" Tym razem Cloudia ma długie, falowane włosy w kolorze jasny blond z niebieskimi pasmami. Tym razem zamiast opaski ma gogle lotnicze w kolorze fioletowoniebieskim z błękitnymi szkłami. Dziewczyna ma ubrany błękitny kombinezon w rozmyte białe chmurki wykończony fioletowoniebieskimi ściągaczami. Tego samego koloru są pas i bandana czarownicy. Buty dziewczyny są to białe kozaki. Ich podeszwy są w kształcie błękitnych skrzydeł samolotu. U góry wykańczają je paski w kolorze fioletowoniebieskim. W uszach czarownica ma długie kolczyki w kształcie skrzydeł, a na szyi widać szafirowy naszynik ze złotą obwódką. Dziewczyna ma pomalowane powieki w kolorze granatowym, policzki są bladoczerwone, a usta są różowe - ciemne na środku i jasne na brzegach. Jej anieslkie skrzydła są białe z niebieskimi cieniami. Skull Shores CloudiaSS.png *'Typ' - kąpielowe; imprezowe *'Występowanie' - film Ucieczka ze skalnej czaszki *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Liliowy strój kąpielowy nie jest taki zły, jakim się wydaje" Cloudia ma krótko podcięte włosy, sięgające jej do ramion. Są w kolorze jasnego blondu z liliowymi pasemkami. Na głowie ma swoją niebieską opaskę. Grzywka z jednej strony zasłania jej lewe oko. Dzieczyna ma na sobie trikini związane na prawym biodrze w kolorze niebiekim i liliowym. Na środku ma ozdobę w kształcie białej chmurki. Oprócz tego czarownica nosi pareo w kolorach niebieskim i liliowym. Całość jest pokryta bladymi plamami. Buty upiorki to niebieskie klapki z chmurkowym koturnem i chmurkowym paskiem. Na lewej ręce dziewczyna ma swoją chmurkową bransoletkę, a na szyi widnieje szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Czarownica ma usta pomalowe tą samą techniką, co zawsze, ale tym razem kolor jest ciemniejszy. Policzki upiorki mają kolor bladoczerwony. Sweet 1600 CloudiaS1600.png *'Typ' - imprezowe; eleganckie *'Występowanie' - film Upiorna siła miłości *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "W tym stroju mogę pokazać jak wspaniałe są takie urodziny!" Cloudia ma włosy spięte w wysoką kitę oraz zaplecione chmurkową gumką. Widnieją tam dwa granatowe pasemka. Czarownica nosi na głowie opaskę w kolorze niebieskim. Dziewczyna ma na sobie niezbyt długą sukienkę przepasaną białą wstążką. Top sukienki jest dwupłatowy w kolorach granatowym i lawendowoniebieskim. Posiada ramiączko tylko na lewym ramieniu i zwieńczony jest chmurkową, białą ozdobą. Dolna część sukienki ma warstwy w kolorach niebieskim, białym i granatowym. Gdzieniegdzie widać białe i fioletowe rozmyte plamy. Buty Cloudii to granatowe koturny z białymi i fioletowymi, rozmytymi plamami. Dziewczyna nosi kolczyki w chmurki i gwiazdki. Jej makijaż to lawendowy cień do powiek, fioletowe usta z jej grą kolorów oraz bladoczerwone policzki. Cloudia ma ze sobą prezent w kształcie trapezu w lawendowym opakowaniu i owinięty białą wstążką i chmurkowym zwieńczeniem. Na szyi ma swój szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Picture Day CloudiaPD.png *'Typ' - codzienne; eleganckie *'Występowanie' - odcinek Powiedz "Uśmiech" *'Komentarz' - "Tylko w tym stroju jestem fotogeniczna" Cloudia ma długie rozpuszczone włosy z niebieskimi, różowymi i fioletowymi pasemkami. Dziewczyna jest ubrana w niebieską sukienkę w różowe, fioletowe, białe i niebieskie rozmazane plamy. Poza tym ma na sobie białe chmurkowe bolerko z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci. Na nogach ma białe spodnie. Buty dziewczyny to jej codzienne chmurkowe koturny (tu ich jednak nie widać). Na głowie czarownica ma na głowie swoją niebieską opaskę. Oprócz tego na szyi swój szafirowy naszyjnik w złotej obwódce. Za makijaż służą długie rzęsy oraz różowe usta - ciemne na środku i jasne na brzegach. Goreece: Meeting with the Gods CloudiaGMTG.png *'Typ' - codzienne, zagraniczne *'Występowanie' - film Goreece: Meeting with the Gods *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Cieszę się, że miałam okazję pojechać do Gorecji!" Cloudia ma włosy związane w wysoki koński ogon, a u dołu jest upleciony w warkocz złotymi gumkami. We włosach jest jedno pasemko w odcieniu greckiego błękitu. Na głowie widać niebieską opaskę. Sukienka Cloudii jest na jedno ramię i jest ona koloru białego z pasem w kolorze niebieskim ze złotymi wykończeniami i plamami. Spódnica ma wzór z greckimi wazami. Upiorka ma również ponczo na jednym ramieniu ze złotymi wykończeniami i plamami. Buty Cloudii to jej chmurkowe koturny, ale w drogę bardziej nasyconym odcieniu błękitu. Dziewczyna nosi szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką oraz kolczyki w wieńców laurowych. Makijaż potworki to błękitny cień do powiek i dwukolorowe usta w niebieskich odcieniach. Policzki Cloudii są bladoczerwone. Killer Style CloudiaKS.png *'Typ' - codzienne, eleganckie *'Występowanie' - odcinek Dzień zwierzaka *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Zakupy i zabawa z Biancą to dla mnie czysta przyjemność!" Tym razem włosy Cloudii są mocno kręcone z kilkoma złotymi pasemkami. Widnieje na nich fioletowa opaska. Dziewczyna ma na sobie różowe, skórzane bolerko z fioletowym, chmurkowym futerkiem. Sukienka Cloudii sięga jej do kolan i jest ona złoto-fioletowa. Buty upiorki to złote sandału z różowymi i fioletowymi rzemieniami. Na szyi widać jej szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Makijaż Cloudii to złoty cień do powiek, różowe policzki i usta w dwóch odcieniach niebieskiego. Dziewczyna ma ze sobą białą torebkę z anieskich piór z niebieskiej, okrągłęj rączce. Cloudii towarzyczy jej gołębica Bianca. Maul Session CloudiaMS.png *'Typ' - wyjściowe, codzienne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Masz to jak w kinie! *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Ten srój sprawia, że cała sala kinowa należy do mnie!" Włosy Cloudii są tym razem bardzo krótkie. Przedzielają je lawendowe i niebieskie pasemka. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje jej opaska w kolorze fioletowym. Cloudia ubrana jest w jasnoszary T-shirt ze wzorem w chmury. Na niego ma narzuconą bandanę w kolorze niebieskim w kratę i granatowym w kropki. Wykończona jest chmurkową falbanką. Dziewczyna ma założoną różowo-malinową spodnicę i fioletowy pasek. Buty Cloudii są niebieskie z fioletowym koturnem. Narzucone są na nie różowe chusty z wiązaniami z anielskich piór. Na szyi widnieje jej szafirowy naszyjnik. Makijaż Cloudii to różowy cień do powiek, niebieski róż do policzków i usta w dwóch odcieniach fioletu. Paznokcie upiorki są pomalowane na granatowo. Cloudia ma ze sobą okulary 3D. Skultimate Roller Maze CloudiaSRM.png *'Typ' - sportowe; specjalne *'Występowanie' - film Wampirogorączka piątkowej nocy *'Komentarz Cloudii' - Trzymajcie się mocno! Jadę, że aż wieje! Włosy Cloudii są rozpuszczone i majądwa pasemka w kolorach niebieskim i żółtym. Na głowie dziewczyna ma szary kast z chmurkową obwódką. Na kasku widnieje wzór z wiatrem. Paski kasku sa niebieskie. Cloudia ma ubraną niebieską bluzkę z żółtymi paskami i wzorem z wiatrem oraz żółtą spódnicę z niebieskimi paskami i takim samym wzorem. Przepasana jest srebrnym pasem. Dziewczyna ma ubrana szaro-białe nakolanniki oraz niebieskie rolki z białą podeszwą, żółtym koturnem i granatowymi kółkami. U góry buty są zwieńczone chmurkową watą. Cloudia ma swój naszyjnik i bransoletkę. Jej makijaż to żółty cień do powiek, czerwone policzki i dwukolorowe niebieskie usta. Dot Dead Gorgeous CloudiaDDG.png *'Typ' - imprezowe, wzorzyste *'Występowanie' - odcinek Niespodzianka *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Fajnie czasem założyć coś tak wzorzystego!" Włosy Cloudii są mocno pokręcone i poprzedzielaja je liczne niebieskie pasemka. Na gwłowie widnieje ciemnoniebieska opaska. Sukienka Cloudii posiada trzy warstwy. Wierzchna jest granatowa z wzorem w białe chmury. Pod spodem jest biała warstwa oraz szara. Buty Cloudii są są w większości ciemnoniebieskie z wzorem w gwiazdy. Z przodu buty są szare. Cloudia ma swój szafirowy naszyjnik oraz grubą chmurkową bransoletkę w kolorze szarym. Makijaż dziewczyny to malinowy cień do powiek, różowe policzki w wiśniowo-malinowe usta. Ghouls Rule CloudiaGR.png *'Typ' - imprezowe; specjalne *'Występowanie' - film Upiorki rządzą! *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Uważajcie upiory i normalsi! Nadchodzę gotowa na najstraszniejszą zabawę świata!" Cloudia ma długie kręcone włosy. Grzywka jak i włosy pod spodem są niebieskie. Na głowie dziewczyna ma swoją niebieską opaskę. Cloudia ubrana jest w granatową bluzkę bez rękawów ze wzorem w gwieździste, pochmurne niebo. Spod niej wystaje kołnierz zrobiony z anieskich piór. U dołu znajduje się złoty pas z brązowym wzorem. Wystają spod niego anieskie pióra. Spódnica Cloudii jest krótka z przodu i długa z tyłu. Ma ona kolor błękitny z białymi chmurkami. Pod spodem sukienka jest granatowa. Buty Cloudii są błękitne z granatowym obcasem. Wokoło kostek dziewczyny znajdują się błękitne pasy. Cloudia ma swój szafirowy naszyjnik i chmurkową bransoletkę. Makijaż Cloudii to granatowy cień do powiek, wiśniowe policzki i malinowo-wiśniowe usta. I Heart Fashion CloudiaIHF.png *'Typ' - codzienne; specjalne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Impreza noworoczna *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Nie jest łatwo wybrać odpowiedni strój na podpowiednią okazję" Cloudia ma nieco krótsze włosy, które pod spodem są fioletowe. Ma swoją granatową opaskę. Upiorka jest ubrana w niebieski top z logiem Cloud Company. Jej spodnie mają złoty pas i całe są koloru błękitnego z niebieskimi i różowymi plamami. Na całość ma założony biały płaszcz. Buty Cloudii to fioletowe kozaki na białych obcasach. Cloudia ma swój naszyjnik. Jej makijaż to różowy cień do powiek i fioletowe usta. Dziewczyna ma ze sobą długą fioletową bluzkę w różowe, niebieskie i lawendowe paski, niebieski szal w biała błękitne oraz niebieską sukienkę z białym golfem i szarym paskiem z chmurką. Scarily Ever After CloudiaSEA.png *'Typ' - specjalne; kostiumowe *'Występowanie' - odcinek Przyjęcie kostiumowe *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Fajnie czasem poudawać postać z jakiejś bajki" Cloudia przebrana jest za Pocahontas. Ma włosy związanie w warkocz ze złotym pasemkiem. Na głowie dziewczyna ma granatową opaskę i tiarę z szafirem i deczepionym do nim anielskim piórem. Sukienka Cloudii nie posiada ramiączek, ale okalający je pas ma złoty kolor i postrzępione końce. Podobny jest w talii z brązowymi ćwiekami. Cała sukienka jest w granatowo-niebieskią i złotą kratkę. Z tyły ma ona otwór na skrzydła. Buty Cloudii są niebieskie z białym, chmurkowym koturnem i białymi-niebieskimi paskami okalającymi łydki dziewczyny. Makijaż upiorki to niebieski cień do powiek oraz czerwono-bordowe usta. Skrzydła Cloudii są białe z niebieskimi cieniami. Czarownica ma ze sobą granatowo-niebiesko łuk ze złotymi zdobieniami. Dance Class CloudiaDC.png *'Typ' - imprezowe; sportowe (taniec to sport, nie?) *'Występowanie' - odcinek Mistrzyni ruchu *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Uwielbiam trochę tanecznego ruchu! Dajemy czadu!" Cloudia ma włosy związane w koński ogon. Widnieją w nich liczne niebieskie pasemka. We włosach dziewczyna ma założoną granatową opaskę. Upiorka ubrana jest w bluzeczkę bez ramiączek w kolorze niebieskim, w paski, granatowe chmurki i białe, anieskie pióra. Wykończone są u góry i na rękawach białą falbanką oraz białym pasem z chmurką u dołu. Poza tym Cloudia ma granatową spódniczkę w niebieskie i błękitne paski. Na nogach ma ubrane białe rajstopy i granatowe buty w niebieskie i błękitne paski oraz wysokim, niebieskim koturnem. Na szyi widnieje szafirowy naszyjnik Cloudii. Jej makijaż to niebieski cień do powiek, niebieskie policzki i błękitne usta, ciemniejsze na brzegach. Scaris: City of Frights CloudiaSCOF.png *'Typ' - codzienne; zagraniczne *'Występowanie' - film Upioryż: Miasto Strachu *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Wspaniale jest pozwiedzać Upioryż w tak oryginalnym stroju!" Cloudia ma włosy związane turkusową gumką w koński ogon z niebieskimi pasemkami. Jej grzywka jest lokowana. Sukienka jest podzielona na dwie części. Górna część jest biała z czerwoną lilijką. Natomiast dolna przedstawia francuską flagę. Cała przepasana jest turkusowym paskiem. Buty Cloudia także są turkusowe z czerwoną podeszwą w obcasem w kształcie Wieży Eiffla. Cloudia ma swoją opaskę w wydaniu turkusowym oraz szafirowy naszyjnik. Jej makijaż jest cały turkusowy - cień do powiek, róż do policzków i usta. Dziewczyna ma ze sobą białą walizkę w kształcie chmury z dodatkową kieszonką i rączką w kształcie anielskich piór. To Howl For CloudiaTHF.png *'Typ' - specjalne; imprezowe *'Występowanie' - film Upioryż: Miasto Strachu *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Stać na wybiegu, w świtle reflektorów, z moimi straszyciółkami. Straszycudnie!" Cloudia ma włosy poprzedzielane błękitnymi pasemkami. Na głowie widnieje jej niebieska opaska. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę w błękitne, niebieskie i ciemnoniebieskie pasy na prawe ramię. Zakończona jest falbanką. Z ramiączka wychodzi granatowy, półprzezroczyty rękaw z falbanką na końcu. Buty Cloudii są w błękitne, niebieskie i ciemnoniebieskie pasy i mają białą podeszwę. Na szyi upiorka ma swój szafirowy naszyjnik. Makijaż Cloudii to biały cień do powiek, czerwone policzki i fioletowe usta w dwóch odcieniach. Dziewczyna ma ze sobą niebieskie okulary. Z prawej strony są ozdobione błękitnymi kropkami, a z lewej ciemnoniebieskimi paskami. Na góre mają ozdobę z anieskich piór. My Wardrobe and I CloudiaMWAI.png *'Typ' - imprezowe; eleganckie *'Występowanie' - odcinek Zjazd Rodzinny *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Bycie ubrana w eleganckie, modne i wygodne ubrania to sztuka!" Cloudia ma nieco krótsze włosy z kilkoma niebieskimi pasemkami. Nosi granatową opaskę. Sukienka dziewczyny robi się coraz szersza u dołu. Wykończona jest na górze i na dole białymi obszyciami. Na sukience widnieją białe, niebieskie i granatowe pasy. Na granatowych pasach są białe kółka, a na białych - granatowe. Buty Cloudii są prostrze niż zwykle. Mają one kolor biały, niebieski i granatowy z białym koturnem. Na szyi upiorka ma swój naszyjnik. Jej makijaż skupia się na kolorze mocnego różu i fioletu. New Scaremester CloudiaNS.png *'Typ' - codzienne; eleganckie *'Występowanie' - odcinek W połowie wiersza, wiersz się kończy *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Powitanie nowego straszysemestru z takim stylem niejest proste!" Włosy Cloudii są upięte w wysoki kucyk i sięgają do bioder. Na wierzchu są w kolorze blond, a pod spodem niebieskie. Na głowie widnieje fioletowa opaska. Dziewczyna ma na sobie ubraną koszulkę bez ramiączek. Jest ona fioletowa w biało-niebieskie paski. Spódnica upiorki jest dwupłatowa. Jedna część jest biała i ma fioletowe ozdoby, a druga jest niebieska i także ma fioletowe ozdoby. Buty Cloudii są w większości fioletowe, ale mają również trochę niebieskiego. Podeszwy są białe w kształcie skrzydeł samolotów. Natomiast wysokie obcasy, również biała, mają kształt skrzydeł anioła. Upiorka ma na szyi naszyjnik z szafirem. Jej makijaż to fioletowy cień do powiek, różowe policzki i różowe usta. Cloudia ma ze sobą kilka książek. Beach Beasties CloudiaBB.png *'Typ' - kąpielowe; imprezowe *'Występowanie' - odcinek To wymaga wprawy *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Zobaczycie, że zawsze będę wyglądać olśniewająco!" Włosy Cloudii są pofalowane. Co więcej pod spodem mają niebieski kolor. Na głowie dziewczyna ma gumkową opaskę oraz okulary z piórami anielskimi. Strój Cloudii składa się z dwóch części. Górna obie są niebieskie i mają białe falbanki oraz złote pasy. Buty są w dużej mierze niebiesko-turkusowe z białą chmurkową ozdobą i białym obcasem. Cloudia ma ze sobą turkusowy ręcznik oraz białą, okrągłą chmurkową torbę. Na rękach dziewczyna ma dwie chmurkowe bransoletki, natomiast na szyi - szfirowy naszyjnik. Jej makijaż to biały cień do powiek i fioletowe, dwuodcieniowe usta. 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Cloudia13W.png *'Typ' - imprezowe; zagraniczne *'Występowanie' - film 13 życzeń *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Moje życzenia już niedługo staną się rzeczywistością!" W tej serii, włosy Cloudii są wyprostowane i sięgają do ud. Widnieją w nich ciemnogranatowe pasemka. Na głowie dziewczyna ma złotą opaskę oraz złotą tiarę ze wzorem w chmury, a z tyłu doczepione zostały złote anieskie pióra. Cloudia ma ubrany biało-złoty top ze złoto-granatowym wiązaniem na szi oraz granatowym pasem w talii. Poniżej znajduje się trzywarstwo, kródka spódnica. Pierwsza warstwa jest granatowa, druga jest biała, a trzecia - złota. Z tyłu swobodnie zwisają jej dwa kawalki materiału, sięgające do ziemi. Jeden jest biały, a drugi - granatowy. Buty Cloudii yo sandały na złotym koturnie z granatowymi paskami i białą chmurką. Na obu nadgarstkach, dziewczyna nosi złote bransoletki w kształcie chmur. Jej makijaż to złoty cień do powiek i dwuodcieniowe, różowe usta. Music Feslival CloudiaMF.png *'Typ' - imprezowe; specjalne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Pojedynek o północy *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Zobaczycie, że podbiję wszystkie parkiety!" W tej serii włosy Cloudii są nieco dłuższe i sięgają do kolan. Na głowie dziewczyna ma niebieską opaskę i zawiązaną długą, białą wstążką. Dziewczyna ma ubraną granatową bluzkę z postrzępionymi rękawami ze wzorem w białe gwiazdy, niebieską spódnicę i granatowe leginsy. Na nogach nosi srebrne kozaki na koturnie. Upiorka ma swoje gwieździste, srebrne kolczyki i szafirowy naszyjnik. Jej makijaż składa się z niebieskiego cienia do powiek i dwukolorowych, wiśniowo-malinowych ust. Na cały ciele wydoczne jest fioletowe cieniowanie. Czarownica ma ze sobą kartę VIM. I ♥ Egypt CloudiaIHE.png *'Typ' - codzienne, zagraniczne *'Występowanie' - film On the trail of the Mummy *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Pora na wyprawę najlepszą pos słońcem!" Ty razem włosy Cloudii są dłuższe i wyprostowane. W grzywce widnieją złote pasemka, natomiast włosy pod spodem są żółte. Na głowie dziewczyna ma swoją niebieską opaskę. Ma ubraną białą sukienkę do ud na redno ramię zapinane na złote kółko. U dołu sukienka jest wykończona niebieskim paskiem ze złotymi kamieniami, spódnica jest ozdobiona złotymi liniami i zawijasami. W talii widnieje złoty pas z niebieską zapinką z Okiem Horusa. Buty dziewczyny to niebieskie koturny ze złotą podeszwą, wysadzaną kamieniami. Na lewej ręce i lewej nodze Cloudia ma złote, chmurkowe bransoletki. Natomiast na prawej ręce i nodze nosi szersze, złote bransoletki. Dziewczyna ma też swój naszyjnik. jej makijaż to kredka pomalowana jak Oko Horusa, złoty cień do powiek, róż do policzków i rózowe usta. Art Class *'Typ' - codzienne; specjalne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Sztuka jest sztuką *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Każdy obraz, jaki stworzę jest dziełem upiornej sztuki!" Black Carpet *'Typ' - eleganckie; imprezowe *'Występowanie' - film Strach, kamera, akcja! *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Niewiele osób ma szansę dostać się prosto na premierę przyszłych hitów" Ghoul Sports *'Typ' - sportowe; specjalne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego! *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Nikt nie jest w stanie pokonać mistrzynię pajęczej siatkówki!" Sweet Screams *'Typ' - imprezowe; specjalne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Będzie słodko *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Kto by pomyślał, że wata cukrowa lubi mnie bardziej, niż ja ją?" Zmiany W tym miejscu pokazano wygląd Cloudii podczas zmian. Freaky Fusion Raincloud.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film Upiorne połączenie *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "W jednej chwili byłam jedna, a potem dwie... w jednym!" W tej wersji Raincloud ma długie, kręcone włosy sięgające jej do bioder w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Gdzieniegdzie widoczne są pasma niebieskich i czarnych włosów. Skóra upiorki jest koloru łagodnego błękitu, a oczy są niebieskie. Na głowie fuzja ma spinkę w kształcie białej lilijki. Strój dziewczyny to sgranatowa sukienka na ramiączkach z białą, chmurkową falbanką. Nosi także bluzę w kolorze niebieskim z białymi pasami. W podobnym stylu są wykonane spodnie dziewczyny, sięgające jej do łydek. Buty dziewczyny do granatowe kotyrny z białymi obcasami i pasami wokół nóg. W uszach ma białe kwiatowe kolczyki z niebieskimi środkami. Na szyi nosi naszyjnik z granatowym, niebieskim i błękitnym kamieniem. Makijaż Raincloud to różowe usta - ciemne na środku i jasne na brzegach - niebieskolawendowy cień do powiek oraz różowe policzki. Fuzja może przywołać wodne skrzydła, będące pojączeniem anieskich skrzydeł Cloudii i hydrokinezy Rain. W tej wersji Cloudia di Angelo została pojączona z Rain Drop jako Raincloud. Fright-Mares CloudiaFM.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film Wyspa centaurów *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Trudno mi się przyzwyczaić do czterech nóg" W tej wersji Cloudia zostaje zamieniona w centaura. Włosy ma związane na "koński ogon" w kolorze blond z niebieskim pasmem. Podobnie jest z ogonem. Na głowie dziewczyna ma swoją niebieską opaskę. Nosi niebeski top z białym i granatowym paskiem, kończący się białym chmurkowym futerkiem. Sierść Cloudii w części konia ma kolor ciemnoniebieski z kilkoma jaśnieszymi pasmami. Kopyta centaura są w kolorze jej włosów. Dziewczyna może przywołaś jasnoniebieskie anieskie skszydła, co sugeruje, że potrafi zamienić się w centaura-pegaza. Na szyi upiorki widnieje szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Na lewej ręce widać białą chmurkową bransoletkę, a w uszach chmurkowe, białe kolczyki. Usta dziewczyny to klasyczna gra kolorów - ciemnoróżowy na środku i coraz jaśniejszy na brzegach. Cloudia posiada również niebieski cień do powiek oraz różowe policzki. Great Scarrier Reef CloudiaGSR.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film Podwodna straszyprzygoda *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Pływanie nie jest moją mocną stroną, ale to mi się podoba!" Tutaj włosy Cloudii są w kolorze jasnoblond z jasno- i ciemnomiętowymi pasmami. W włosach ma swoją opaskę z kilkoma fioletowymi plamami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w top na jedno ramię w kolorze niebieskim z rozmytymi fioletowymi plamami. Czarownica ma długi miętowy ogon z ciemniejszymi plamami. Płetwy są w kształcie chmur w kolorze białym z niebieskimi cieniami. Na przedramieniach dziewczyna na bladoróżowe płetwy z parzydełkami. Na lewej ręce widnieje chmurkowa bransoletka w kolorze białym oraz szaforiwy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Makijaż syreny to niebieskie usta pomalowe w tym samym stulu, co w każdym stroju - ciemne na środku, jasne na brzegach. Dziewczyna ma również jasnomiętowy cień do powiek oraz bladoczerwone policzki. W tej wersji Cloudia zostaje zamieniona w syrenią wersję chełbi modrej. Haunted CloudiaH.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film'' Szkoła Duchów'' *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Łańcuchy może i są karą, ale mogą być też ozdobą!" Cloudia ma włosy sięgające do pasa. Są one nieco kręcone i mają kilka ciemnoniebieskich pasemek. Na głowie dziewczyna ma opaskę w kolorze błękitnym. Potworka ma na sobie sukienkę, której top nie ma ramiączek, tylko pas w kolorze szarym z błękitnymi plamami, oplatający jej ramiona. Reszta topu jest ciemnoniebieska z błękitnymi plamami. Spódnica Cloudii zrobiona jest z anieskich piór z niebieskimi cieniami. Pod spodem ma ona szary kolor. Pasek czarownicy to błękitny łańcuch wychodzący w kilka dodatkowych błękitnych łańcuchów z przymocowanymi do nich srebrnymi anieskimi skrzydłami i gwiazdami. Pasek ma zapinkę w kształcie chmury. Buty Cloudii są błękitne z bardzo wysokim, chmurkowym koturnem. Na szyi dziewczyna ma swój szafirowy naszyjnik, natomiast na prawej ręce bransoletkę w morkim kolorze z klepsydrą. Oczy upiorki są pomalowane wokoło na błękitną "maskę", a jej usta są błękitno-morskie. Horror Game CloudiaHG.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film Straszna gra *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Wirusy wcale nie są takie złe!" Włosy Cloudii są związane w warkocz i posiadają jedno niebieskie pasmo. Na głowie ma czarną opaskę ze wzorem zielonego kodu. Cloudia ubrana jest w sukienkę-tunikę w kolorze niebieskim z błękitnymi plamami. Mają one złoty pas z symbolem programów ochronnych ze obwódką ze wzorem zielonego kodu. Jej nogi zostały zamienione w kod, więc są czarne z zielonymi paskami. Buty dziewczyny to fioletowe, wysokie do kolan koturny z plamami w kolorze fuksji. Bransoletka Cloudii jest w kształcie chmury, ale jest we wzór z zielonego kodu. Na szyi widnieje jej szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Makijaż Cloudii to lawendowy cień do powiek, dwukolorowe różowe usta i bladoczerwone policzki. Power Ghouls CloudiaPG.png *'Typ' - specialne; komiksowe *'Występowanie' - odcinek Super Upiorki *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "W tym stroju czuję się taka pełna mocy!" Włosy Cloudii sięgają jej do ud. Gdzieniegdzie znajdują się na nich różnowariantowe niebieskie pasemka z rozmytymi cieniami. Na głowie widnieje jej opaska, ale w kolorze fioletowym. Cloudia jest ubrana w kombinezon dwuwarstwowy. Pierwsza warstwa jest na jej całym ciele i jest to granatowe ubranie z fioletowymi plamami. Druga to sukienka z ramięczkami w kolorze srebrnym z białymi, niebieskimi i fioletowymi plamami. Przepasana jest lawendowym paskiem z plamami w kolorze fuksji. Cały kombinezon obszyty jest w kilku miejscach niebieską wstążką. Buty Cloudii to niebieskie chmurkowe koturny z fioletowymi i srebrnymi plamami. Cloudia nosi swój szafirowy naszyjnik. Makijaż dziewczyny to niebieski cień do powiek wokoło obu oczu, dwukolorowe, czerwone usta i niebieskie policzki. Upiorka może też pokazać skrzydła w kolorze bladobłękitnym z ciemnymi plamami. W tej wersji Cloudia została zamieniona w Angelstorm. Bandaged Ghouls CloudiaBG.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film On the trail of the Mummy *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Już wiem jak się czuje Cleo de Nile" Tym razem włosy Cloudii są znacznie krótsze i stylizowane na Cleopatrę. Posiada dwa niebieskie pasemka, natomiast jej popaska jest zrobiona z pożółkłych bandaży. Top jej sukienki nie ma ramiączek i również składa się z bandaży. Niektóre wstęgi luźno zwisają. Jej pas także jest bandażowany. Spódnica sukienki jest natomiast biała, wykończona u dołu niebieskim paskiem, wysadzany złotymi kamieniami. Buty dziewczyny są to niebieskie koturny ze złotą podeszwą, wysadzaną kamieniami. Dziewczyna posiada bandaże także na obu przedramieniach, na prawej łydce i lewej nodze od kolana w górę. Nosi swój szafirowy naszyjnik. Jej makijaż to to kredka w stylu Oka Horusa, złoty cień do powiek, róż do policzków i różowe usta. Akcesoria Łóżko Łóżko Cloudii jest piętrowe ponieważ dzieli je ze swoją siostrą. Jest wykonane z białego drewna, a otacza je duża ilość chmur. Do łóżka przytwierdzone są schodki również zrobione z chmur. Z jednak strony złączone jest drewnianą ścieną, na której są przyczepione najróżniejsze zdjęcia i plakaty. Dolne łóżko należy do Skylar, dlatego ma tam specialne biurko i schowek na książki. Poduszki są w niebieskich i miętowych kolorach, a kołdra jest miętowo-niebieskie paski. Na górnym łóżku widnieją niebieskie i białe poduszki, a kołdra jest w niebiesko-białą kratę. Gdzieniegdzie na obramowaniu widać złote zdobienia. Toaletka Toaletka jest wykonana z białego drewna na kształt podwójny. Wokoło jest wiele elementów w kształcie chmur. Sama toaletka nie posiada nóg, ponieważ lewituje. Część Skylar posiada wiele ciekawych ulepszeń zrobionych przez nią samą, w tym m.in. podajnik lakierów, dobieracz pomadek, a nawet urządzenie do mycia zębów. Cloudia, która stroni od nowoczesnych technologii nie posiada żadnych ulepszeń, ale jest tam kilka półek z pomadkami, cieniami do powiek i eyelinerami w różnych kolorach. Na obramowaniu lustra jest kilka zdjęć. Tak jak w przypadku łóżka, wokoło można zobaczyć złote zdobienia. Dodatkowe info *'Moja BUU-unikalna cecha' - Nigdy się nie poddaję! Nie ważne, co mnie czeka, ani jak wiele porażek poniosę, to zawsze się podniosę i będę walczyć dalej. *'Ksywka' - Thunder często nazywa mnie "Clouduś", czego zdecydowanie nie cierpię. Koleżanki mówią do mnie po prostu Cloud. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "O mój aniele!" *'Nie ruszam się z domu bez' - Mojego naszyjnika z szafirem. Wiele dla mnie znaczy. *'Sekrety mojego pokoju' - Od czego zacząć! Sky powstawiała tam tyle swoich dyngsów, że nawet ja się gubię. *'Specjalna zdolność' - Potrafię latać swoimi anielskimi skrzydłami, manipulować wiatrem i znikać zamieniając się w powietrze. *'Najgorszy powód do płaczu' - Kiedy myślę o swoim tacie. Że nigdy go nie poznałam ani, że niemal nic o nim nie wiem. Ciekawe jak Sky sobie z tym radzi. *'Najcudowniejsze wspomnienie' - Kiedyś na Boże Narodzenie dostałam starą, rodzinną fotografię, na której byłam ja i Sky, kiedy byłyśmy niemowlakami oraz mama i mój prawdziwy tata. Zapamietam to na zawsze. *'Najokropniejsze wspomnienie' - W podstawówce miałam sytuację, kiedy byłam świadkiem czyjegoś upadku z balkonu. Ten widok... do dziś śni mi się po nocach. *'Najstraszywiększe marzenie' - Chciałabym zobaczyć jak wygląda niebo. Skoro mój dziadek stamtąd pochodzi, to myślę, że mogłabym tam się znaleźć, prawda? I potem napiszę o nim gruby tom poezji. *'Potworne zauroczenie '- Kilka dni po rozpoczęciu szkoły przyłapałam siebie na oglądaniu się za Patrikiem Venus. A potem na rysowaniu go w serduszkowej ramce, a potem patrzeniu na niego bezustannie... *'Ciekawostka' - Jestem nieśmiertelna, ale będę z tego korzystać jak już ukończę szkołę. Zdolności Specjalne zdolności Poprzez swoje pochodzenie, specjalnymi zdolnościami Cloudii są: *'Manipulacja wiatrem:' Cloudia potrafi kontrolować żywioł wiatru, jednak nie do końca panuje nad tą zdolnością, *'Latanie:' Przy pomocy swoich anieskich skrzydełm dziewczyna potrafi latać, *'Dematerlializacja:' Cloudia poprzez zamianę w powietrze, może znikać i pojawiać się w różnych miejscach, *'Zmiana wyglądu:' Pod wpływam emocji, dziewczyna może zmienia swój wygląd, *'Generowanie elektryczności:' Kiedy Cloudia jest zła, może tworzyć silne wyładowania elektryczne, *'Języki ludzi i aniołów:' Upiorka potrafi mówić wieloma językami i nawet ich nie rozumie, *'Chodzenie po chmurach:' Dziewczyna potrafi chodzić po chmurach. Umiejetności *'Sport, a ściślej, siatkówka pajęcza': Cloudia jest utalentowaną siatkarką, *'Pisarstwo:' Upiorka potrafi pisać wspaniałe wiersze, *'Śpiewanie:' Dziewczyna ma bardzo ładny głos, lecz nie rozwija tego talentu. Cytaty # # # # # # # # # # Wystąpienia Cztery żywioły Sezon 1 #Powiało chłodem #Żarty żartami #Po co mówić prawdę? #Dzień w Piekle #Nie ma to jak dom #[[Veni, vidi, wróci (odcinek)|''Veni'', vidi, wróci]] #Masz talent! #Sekrety Flory #Zbędny komentarz #Zaczekamy... jeszcze #Czego by tu chcieć #Ostatnia szansa #Końcowe odliczanie Sezon 2 #Pierwszy krok jest najtrudniejszy #Kotastrofa #Lekcja Zero #Nudno-Trudno #Szóstka z plusem #Wykwalifikowane #Naprawa szkód #Po straszycielsku #Mierz wysoko #Polityka znikających śladów #Powiedz "Uśmiech" #Co się dzieje z moim bratem?! #Dzień zwierzaka #Dwa anioły?! #Masz to jak w kinie! #Telewizja jest przeklęta #Niespodzianka #Impreza noworoczna #Czarno to widzę #Potrzeba szkoły, by pokonać lęk Sezon 3 #Czas to pieniądz #Przyjęcie kostiumowe #Trudność nie trudna #Mistrzyni ruchu #Popatrzmy jak traci siły! #Zjazd rodzinny #Bileterka #To wymaga wprawy #Gorączka ognia #Pojedynek o północy #Tylko sekundy #Sztuka jest sztuką #Problemy sercowe #W połowie wiersza, wiersz się kończy #Rocznica wiatru #Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego! #Niezydentyfikowany obiekt latający #Będzie słodko #Straszna historia #Czas na przerwę... w kawiarence! #Cicha woda #Zombimpreza #Upiór na zawołanie #Szalona stołówka #Mecz o Bursztynową Koronę #Rodzinka.mh #Bułka z masłem #Potworna wymiana #Rekordowo rekordowy #Wycieczka! #Wyścig maniaków komputerowych #Geniusze #Pożyczasz jeden, oddajesz dwa #Kwiaty są (nie)potworzaste #Chyba kpisz! Filmy pełnometrażowe #Straszna gra #Wilkoszawa wita #Mistrzowie żywiołów #Niebiański ślub #Wyspa centaurów #Igrzyska potworów #On the trail of the Mummy #Upiorki Rządzą #Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki #Upiorna siła miłości #Wampigorączka piątkowej nocy #Upioryż: miasto strachu #13 Życzeń #Strach, kamera, akcja! #Upiorne połączenie #Szkoła Duchów #Boo York, Boo York #Podwodna straszyprzygoda #Welcome to Monster High Meta timeline *styczeń 2015: Utworzony jest prototyp strony Cloudii, jednak zostaje usunięty po paru dniach z powodu wielu błędów *27 czerwca 2015: Profil Cloudii zostaje opublikowany *29 czerwca 2015: "Oficialny art" Cloudii zostaje ujawniony *29 czerwca 2015: Pierwsza lalka Cloudii zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic *13 listopada 2015: "Oficialny art" Cloudii zostaje poprawiony *29 listopada 2015: Wpisy z pamiętnika dziewczyny zostają ujawnione *18 grudnia 2015: Cloudia zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie Straszna gra *3 lutego 2016: Cloudia debiutuje w odcinku Powiało chłodem Ciekawostki * Niemal zawsze ma zasłonięte grzywką lewe oko * Kiedy jest zła jej włosy albo zamieniają się w tornado albo staja się ciemne i strzelają piorunami, gdy jest smutna włosy również zmieniają kolor na ciemnoszary i kapie z nich woda, a gdy jest bardzo szczęśliwa widać w nich tęczowy błysk * Jest niewrażliwa na elektryczność * Obchodzi urodziny 13 stycznia * Według pamiętnika zna ponad dwieście języków i nawet nie ma pojęcia skąd (odpowiedzią jest język ludzi i aniołów) * Miała normalską babcię ze strony matki * Jest fanką Kitty Purry * Uwielbia normalską serię książek "Felix, Net i Nika" * Podczas swoich szóstych urodzin niechcący zniszczyła wszystkie dekoracje chcą zdmuchnąć świeczki na torcie, ale spowodowała wichurę. Od tamtej pory nie urządza urodzin * Jej imię to gra słów "cloud" (chmura) i Klaudia. Jej normalskie imię to po prostu Klaudia * Jej nazwisko sugeruje, że pochodzi z Włoch ** Również inspiracją do niego było nazwisko dwójki bohaterów książki Percy Jackson: Klątwa Tytana, a mowa o Nico di Angelo i Bianca di Angelo ** Natomiast di Angelo po włosku oznacza anioł, po przetłumaczeniu jej imię brzmi Klaudia Anioł * Mówi na Draculaurę "Laura", na Toralei "Riley" (czyt. Rajli), na Scarah "Kara", na Robeccę "Becca", a na Howleen "Holy" * Nosi szkła kontaktowe * Potrafi zapleść ręce za plecami i robi to dosyć często * Ma alergię na niektóre lakiery do paznokci - jest to jedyny powód, dla którego ich nie maluje * Niektóre imiona członków jej rodziny są zmodyfikowanymi zwykłymi imionami (Windy - Wendy, Paradaisy - Daisy), natomiast imię Amy Cloud jest inspirowane postacią z gier Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose * W pomysłach na imię dla niej w pamiętniku jej mamy jest napisane, że mogłaby się nazywać Hanna lub Elise * Mimo iż jej ulubionym jedzeniem jest jogurt naturalny, kilkakrotnie widać, jak go od siebie odsuwa * W filmie Upiorne połączenie nazwała Cleolei Kot egipski, Clawvenus - Wilcza jagoda, Dracubeccę - Cyberwampir, a Lagoonafire - Smok morski, Floraze - Wypalona ziemia, a Raincloud - Chmura deszczowa * Dzięki swojej mocy zmiany w powietrze może unikać uderzeń (np. w odcinku Impreza noworoczna przelatuje przez nią kilkanaście owoców) * W pamiętniku Boo York, Boo York jest napisane, że dostała propozycję pracy w agencji modelek, ale odmówiła (Blaze próbowała wejść za nią, ale powiedziano jej, że "nie posiada uroku i charakteru modelki") * Na arcie, gdy pokazana jest jako diabeł, nie nosi swojego naszyjnika * Jej strój z odcinka Będzie słodko ma na sobie motyw waty cukrowej i bitej śmietany * W odcinku Gotowi na Rocka! ''okazuje się, że umie grać na keytarze (w dzieciństwie grała na fortepianie) *W "Dodatkowym info" ma napisane, że gubi się w pokoju, z powodu wynalazków Skylar, jednak w odcinkach nie ma najmniejszego problemu w używaniu czy omijaniu mechanizmów siostry *Dzięki jej siostrze, ma w pokoju Nintendo Wii U (jej ulubiona), Xbox 360, PS3 i PS4, *W odcinku ''Cyrk de Szyk: Reaktywacja, występuje głównie jako akrobatka, ale używa też przyrządów dla iluzjonistów, treserów lwów i clownów *Jest kapitanem swojej drużyny pajęczej siatkówki "Tarantule" **Również w skład jej drużyny wchodzą: ***Denise Kree - córka wendigo ***Jennifer Claw - córka wilkołaka ***Camille Flitter - córka pegaza ***Lorena Bloom - córka rosiczki tygrysiej ***Natalie Brook - córka potwora z Loch Argor *Jej pamiętnik z San Diego Comic Con Exclusive to tom piekielnych poezji *Jej arty pochodzą od ponad pietnastu różnych postaci *W filmie Wyspa centaurów została zamieniona w anielskiego centaura *W swoim pamiętniku 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah napisała, że poprosiła Gigi tylko o cztery życzenia *Angelstorm jest potworną wersją Storm z serii X-men *Mimo iz nie cierpi Thundera, lubi jego dziewczynę Samanthę Galeria Stroje Cloudia.png|Basic Cloudia1.png|Dawn of the Dance CloudiaDT.png|Dead Tired CloudiaGB.png|Gloom Beach CloudiaSU.png|Scream Uniform CloudiaSDCC.png|San Diego Comic Con Exclusive CloudiaSO.png|School's Out CloudiaDATM.png|Day at the Maul CloudiaC.png|Classroom CloudiaSC.png|School Clubs CloudiaSS.png|Skull Shores CloudiaS1600.png|Sweet 1600 CloudiaPD.png|Picture Day CloudiaGMTG.png|Goreece: Meeting with the Gods CloudiaKS.png|Killer Style CloudiaMS.png|Maul Session CloudiaSRM.png|Skultimate Roller Maze CloudiaDDG.png|Dot Dead Goregeous CloudiaGR.png|Ghouls Rule CloudiaIHF.png|I Heart Fashion CloudiaSEA.png|Scarily Ever After CloudiaDC.png|Dance Class CloudiaSCOF.png|Scaris: City of Frights CloudiaTHF.png|To Howl For CloudiaMWAI.png|My Wardrobe And I CloudiaNS.png|New Scaremester CloudiaBB.png|Make A Splash/Beach Beasties Cloudia13W.png|13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Raincloud.png|Freaky Fusion CloudiaFM.png|Fright-Mares CloudiaGSR.png|Great Scarrier Reef CloudiaH.png|Haunted CloudiaHG.png|Horror Game CloudiaPG.png|Power Ghouls Inne CloudiaSkullette.png|Skullette CloudiaChibi.jpg|Cloudia chibi CloudiaIcon2.png Gloom Beach postcard.png|Pocztówka z Mrocznej Plaży Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:NickieID